


A Sight To Behold

by seokiie



Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22337770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seokiie/pseuds/seokiie
Summary: Jongin thinks he could fuck you better than Taemin can and Taemin will have absolutely none of thatorTaemin makes you cum repeatedly in front of every member of SuperM
Relationships: Lee Taemin/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 86
Collections: R's Smut





	A Sight To Behold

**Author's Note:**

> this is based on an ask from @tywritesxpop 's tumblr

“All I’m saying is I could probably fuck y/n better than Taemin could.” Jongin was talking to Baekhyun but his head had slowly turned towards Taemin as the words rolled out.

You were in a very odd situation right now. You’d driven all the way out to SuperM’s fancy rental house purely because they begged for you to watch a movie with them. What you hadn’t expected was to have a front-row seat on Taemin’s lap while the other members argued who could make you cum faster.

“Don’t lie, she knows as well as I do that I’m the best she’s ever had.” Taemin’s grip on your waist tightens as his frustration grows and it makes something deep inside you twitch.

“Past tense. Had.”

“I could fuck her right here, right now and show you just how good and eager she is for me.” One of Taemin’s hands drifts up your shirt while the other one slips past the waistband of your shorts. Somehow you were already wet and god, did he know.

“Mmm, look at you. I’ve barely even touched you and you’re practically dripping for me.” He took his hand out of your pants just to show everyone the slick on his pointer and middle finger. You could feel your face redden when the other six men let out sighs of approval.

Eyes of hunger watch as Taemin pulls your shorts along with the purple panties you’d worn today down to your ankles. Suddenly, you feel way more exposed when his hand is pulling your leg to the side, so it’s dangling off the arm of the sofa. Being spread wide in front of all the members only seems to turn you on even more.

“Fuck, Jongin. You’re really eating your words now, huh?” Taeyong bit his lip, rubbing himself through the tight material of his jeans. Jongin can’t even respond, also captivated by the sight before him.

Taemin’s hand slowly whisps up and down your inner thigh while the fingers on his other hand (not so slowly) plunge into your leaking cunt. It’s loud and messy and with every thrust, his fingers seem to go deeper. All you can do is throw your head back as involuntary moans spill from your mouth.

“Gonna come, Tae. I-I’m gonna-” Your body shakes and Taemin fucks you through your orgasm, fingers still deep inside you as your juices run down and stain the material of his jeans.

“I think she’s ready for your cock, Tae.” Lucas mimics the way you’d said Taemin’s name earlier and you shoot him a glare. With a smirk on his face, he only winks at you in return.

Somehow during the encounter, Taemin manages to unzip his jeans and roll them down just enough so he can remove his heavy cock from the confines of his boxers. Why do you always forget how big he actually is?

“She just came, can she even take it?” The slight worry is Mark’s voice is overpowered by the clear arousal. Your eyes linger on him as his hand works hard at something in his sweatpants.

“Look at her. Such a slut. I bet she could take all of us if she really wanted to.” Baekhyun’s words make your hips stutter, an almost pornographic sound leaving your throat.

“Ah, you like the thought of that, baby?” Taemin lifts you up, just enough so he can press his length against you and rub himself up and down your folds. You can feel yourself clench when the head of his cock slips past your entrance. “You like the thought of all of us fucking you till our cum is dripping down your leg?” You can only respond with a curt head nod as he slowly lowers you onto his length.

“Oh, darling, don’t be shy.” Taemin’s hand would firmly grab your chin, turning your head to the side so you were looking at the six men sat in front of you. “Tell them just how bad you fucking want it.”

“I-I want, hnng-” Taemin lowers you completely onto him, his cock disappearing inside you. “I want Taeyong and Lucas t-to fill me up while- fuck, please-” He thrusts into you hard and your words falter.

“While what, darling?” His lips are against the shell of your ear as he bounces you on his cock, just fast enough to match the fast and hard rhythm of his thrusts. Each time he manages to go deeper and you can hear him growling against the skin of your neck.

“While everyone else cums on my face, shit, Taemin, I’m gonna cum again-” You clench hard against Taemin’s length, instinctively trying to close your legs but his hand keeps your thighs spread far apart.

“I’d die to have her cum all over my dick, you’re really lucky.” Ten’s eyes follow you as your shaking body goes from back arching and yelling his name to falling limp against his hard chest. Despite cumming a second time, Taemin doesn’t stop, instead, he fucks you slower and deeper.

“You’re so tight. Feel so good, so good for me.” His hand drifts between your legs to play with your aching clit as he rams into that special spot deep inside you.

“Ah, ah stop, Taemin. I already came, I can’t-” His thrusts only stop for a second so he can throw you over the arm of the sofa, standing up and bending you over so everyone could see your face blissed out as he took you from behind.

Taemin’s fingers tangle in your hair and as soon as he pulls you back your clenching around him and coming for the third time in a row. Legs shaking and fists clenched in the sofa cushions, he fucks you through your orgasm.

“Who do you belong to, darling?” You let out a strangled moan as his thrusts continue. He’s persistent.

“You! You, I belong to you!” Somehow, you feel something stir in your lower abdomen again.

“Wrong answer.” He slaps you on your ass. Hard. “Who do you belong to?”

At first, you don’t know what you’re supposed to answer with but immediately you know what to say is when you focus on the six guys in front of you, the way they touched themselves at the sight, the thought of you.

“All of you. Shit, every single one of you.”

“That’s right, and who can fuck you the best out of everyone?” You feel your high approaching for what feels like the seven billionth time tonight.

Legs shaking, you peak with Taemin’s name in your mouth. His hips stutter as he releases inside you. When he pulls out he admires the way he drips down your leg.

“You did good today, y/n. You’re a good, good girl.” He tucks your hair behind your ear and lets you catch your breath. It’s silent for a good minute or two until Ten speaks up.

“Hey, do you think you could go for another round?”

**Author's Note:**

> i cross-post you can follow me on tumblr @johhoseok   
> i take requests horny mfs please send reqs


End file.
